


Ten and Dahlia: The Owl House

by Suzuhanai



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: **This was a comission written for someone on Tumblr. OCs belong to victoryfroststarlight.**





	Ten and Dahlia: The Owl House

The scream bell rings, marking the start of a new semester at Hexside. Ten huffs as he runs through the hallway after leaving the boy's bathroom.

"I'm so late!" He looks back and collides with someone else as a result. They both fall on their butts and the other person's stuff flies everywhere. 

He rubs his forehead. "Ouch, that actually hurt." Ten sees what he has done and scrambles to pick up their stuff. "I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going." 

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." 

Ten blushes with Dahlia standing in front of him with a kind smile. With her petite figure, large shimmering wings, and her skin tone a rich earth brown, he couldn't deny how beautiful she is.

He loves everything about her. Ten loses himself into her eyes, the color of cherry blossoms with magenta in the center. "You're really pretty today. Not that you're ugly!" 

He shakes his head, snapping back to reality. Ten hands her her stuff back. "I mean you're pretty everyday. Here you go, Dahlia." 

Dahlia's face heats up. "Thanks, Ten." She brushes his hair back, noticing a bump on his head. Dahlia swipes her hand across his forehead without touching him. The bump disappears. 

"There you go. Good thing I'm taking the healing track path." She reaches out her hand and pulls him up. "Shall I walk you to class?" 

"Uhh, sure. Thank you for helping me and I'm sorry for bumping into you." 

"It's quite alright. Let's go, shall we?" Dahlia starts walking while he picks up his stuff. "What were you doing that made you late?" 

"I came to school after the first bell rang and had to use the bathroom." 

"Oh. What class do you have first?" she asks. 

"I have the potion's teacher for homeroom and later today after lunch. What about you?"

"I have to go to my homeroom class too but healing instead of potions."

"Do you like healing?" 

"Of course! I like helping people." 

"That's nice. Well, here we are. Thanks again, Dahlia. I appreciate it and know I can always count on you for help." 

"It's nothing. Have fun in class today." 

He opens the door. "I will. See you later, alligator." Ten waves and sits at his desk. He reaches into his bag and pulls incomplete homework to work on. 

"Ten Jones, you're late!" 

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I will not be tardy next time." 

"I hope so. Any more tardiness and you will be sent to detention." 

He sighs."I understand." Ten tries focusing on his assignments. Boscha and another girl whisper to each other, giggling behind him. She throws a paper ball at the back of his head but he ignores it. 

Boscha and the other girl laugh. She whispers something in the girl's ear: "I heard that Ten's going out with Dahlia." 

"Really? What is that nerd doing with that faker? Like, eww." 

"She only fakes it for attention." They giggle.

Ten turns around. "Hey! Don't say that about Dahlia. Also, we are not going out. Would you two please be quiet so I can concentrate?" 

Boscha scoffs. "Turn back around, loser. I don't remember you being a part of our conversation so mind your own business!" 

He squints his eyes, glaring back at them. Ten turns back around and gets to work. The scream bell rings. He hands in his assignments and heads out of the classroom, his good mood ruined.

"Hey, Ten! How did it go?" 

"Not so great. I heard Boscha talking to her friend about me and you." 

"What did she say?" 

"She said we were going out and apparently I'm a loser and a nerd. She also called you a faker and the other girl thinks you're doing it for attention." 

Dahlia frowns. "Oh." She tilts her head down and places a fist over her heart.

Ten covers his mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put it that way." 

"It's okay. You're Ready to sweat in P.E.?" 

Ten's blush comes out a darker green. He rubs the back of his head. "Gosh, I don't know what to say. Thank you, Dahlia."

She grabs his hand and they enter the gym. The boys and girls change out of their uniforms into comfortable clothes. Ten stands next to Dahlia while on yoga mats.

The gym teacher blows his whistle. "Okay everyone. We'll do a few stretches and a relay race today so do your best. First, reach down and touch your toes." He does it with them. "Reach up to the sky." 

"I'm glad we have the same P.E. class together this semester, Dahlia," Ten whispers. 

"Me too," she whispers back. Dahlia smiles.

"Okay now hold up your leg like this while maintaining your breathing and balance while I count to…" He points at Ten. "Ten. Get it?" The teacher laughs. 

"Could you please refrain from comments like that, sir? I don't like it."

"I'm sorry. That was unprofessional of me. Let's keep going."

"Thank you."

He lifts up his other leg and counts to ten. "Good job, students. Let's move on to yoga. Choose any pose you like but remember you must hold it for sixty seconds." The students choose their poses. He walks around while counting. 

Dahlia stands on one leg and closes her eyes. She brings her hands together and to her center. Dahlia has chosen the tree pose. 

Ten, on the other hand, prefers the downward dog. He breathes in as slow and steady as possible. Ten holds the position until time is up and he collapses. 

"Alright, everyone. Grab a partner because it's time for relay races." 

Dahlia wraps her arm around Ten. His face darkens and he looks around to see if anyone noticed. Everyone has chosen their partners except Mattholomule who finds no interest in physical activity of any kind.

Boscha and Skara whisper to each and giggle.

Ten rolls his eyes. "Stop it!" He breathes like a fish out of water. Ten rushes into the boy's changing room for his flask and drinks from it. He pours it over his head. "Much better."

"Do you always have to do that?" Dahlia asks. 

"Yeah, it's because I'm a river kappa who dehydrates easily. Do you have to drink a lot of water, too?" 

"I have to drink plenty of water but not like that." 

"Oh. Umm, you smell good. Is that perfume?" 

"No. It's a natural fragrance that attracts moths."

"Oh. Do they bother you?" he asks. 

"Not really. I can get them to perform simple tasks though."

"Oh, that's cool. What kind of-" 

"Excuse me for cutting into your conversation but it's time to start the relay race." The teacher blows his whistle and everyone lines up, standing next to their chosen partners. "We'll start with Ten vs. Boscha." 

He throws a baton to both of them. "Let's make this fun, alright. Don't be a sore loser and no poor sportsmanship. Magic will be allowed. Are y'all ready?" 

"Hang on." Ten takes another drink of water and pours some on his head again. He screws on the cap and hands it to Dahlia. Ten crouches down and places his hands on the floor. "I'm ready!"

Boscha does the same. "Prepare to eat my dust, freak." 

"Okay you two. On your mark, get set…" The teacher blows his whistle. "Go!"

Boscha speeds off like the Flash, leaving Ten behind. She looks behind her with a smug grin and keeps going. "I knew he didn't stand a chance." 

Ten, however, catches up and even passes her. Dahlia cheers him on as he rounds one corner of the gym. A scowl appears on Boscha's face, she draws a spell circle which heats up Ten's baton. 

"Ooh! Oww. Oww. Ouch!" He tosses it back and forth between hands until it cools down. Ten pulls a card out of his pocket with the plant track's glyph on it. "Two can play at that game." He throws it across the floor in front of Boscha.

Boscha steps on it, triggering the trap. She screams as a vine sprouts out of the ground, coiling tightly around her. Ten passes her and hands the baton off to Dahlia.

She flies around the gym as fast as she can. Her wings flutter as she whips around the corner. Boscha burns through the vine and throws her baton to Skara.

Skara catches it and draws a tiny spell circle. Paint brushes project out of the ground and music notes chase after Dahlia. Dahlia swerves around them and flies right into the strings of a harp. 

Skara runs past her. Dahlia untangles herself and slips out of the strings. She knows she can't fly fast but Ten's cheering keeps her motivated. 

Dahlia takes a deep breath and tries magic without her wand. The flower shoots out of the floor, knocking the baton out of her hand. "No!" It rolls away towards her teammate.

Ten picks the baton up at the same time Skara makes it back to Boscha. The teacher blows his whistle, lifting Dahlia and Ten's arms in the air. They grin and give each other a high five.

Boscha throws the baton down and crosses her arms. By the time the other students finish the relay race, the scream bell rings. Dahlia and Ten walk to the plant class where they work together again.

Their assignment? To plant something without the use of magic. Ten hums while tilling the soil and drops the seed in. Dahlia covers it and adds water from a canister. 

"Your humming sounds nice." 

"Thank you, Dahlia. I bet your singing sounds lovely, too."

Her face turns red at the compliment. "Aww, that's sweet. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The pot rattles on the desk. A myrtle shoots out of the pot through the roof. Dahlia and Ten stare at it for a minute.

"I think we picked up magic seeds by mistake." The scream bell rings. Dahlia walks with Ten to potions class. "Good luck in your next class. Have a good day, Ten." 

"You too, Dahlia." Ten walks into the classroom and grabs an empty potions bottle and turkey baster. The teacher passes out a jar of mysterious liquid. 

Ten unscrews the cap and inhales the substance. It burns his nose. "Ouch!" The jar shatters and the liquid melts through the floor. "Acid?" 

"Yes! It's an acidic substance." The teacher slams another jar on his desk without breaking it. "This lid will stay on at all times until further instructions. Do you understand, Ten?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She hands him a laminate sheet. "In the meantime, please read over these symbols. They are important in today's lesson."

"Understood." 

The teacher explains the assignment as she passes out the laminate sheets. Ten zones out while thinking about Dahlia. There's so much more he can learn about and wants to know about her. A kappa can dream. 

"Alright, everyone. Go put the safety gear on and pick up any potions you like. Be careful and read the instructions carefully."

Ten breathes out and takes his stuff to the potions station. He walks over to the work table and puts on the safety gloves and goggles. Ten reaches for the orange potion but pulls his hand back the last second.

He breathes faster, sweat dripping from his forehead. "You can do this." Two potions, green and blue, stick out like a sore thumb. He's never seen them before and wants to try at least one of them. The labels read: "Do not touch! Especially you, Ten."

Ten takes them both and screws the lid off the jar. He adds a drop of each potion to the acidic substance. It bubbles up and Ten shields his face yet not else happens.

"What a relief." The thing explodes out of the blue with a shockwave strong enough to blow the school, teachers, and students away. 

They all groan. The teacher gasps at the total decimation of the entire school. She huffs and huffs and huffs some more. The teacher screams at the top of her lungs. "Ten Jones! Look at what you did to the entire school! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Angry teachers and staff surround him while talking over each other. Ten couldn't get a word in nor explain himself. He covers himself while shaking. 

Dahlia, in the meantime, heals her own injuries with a wave of her wand. She puts a group of students to sleep. Dahlia heals them one at a time as quickly as she can while witnessing what's happening to Ten. 

Someone whistles at her. "Need some help?" The random student lines up next to other students of the healing track. They draw huge blue spell circles with their fingers or wands and send them over injured people. "We got this! Go help your boyfriend." 

"He's not my boyfriend but okay!" Dahlia dashes over to Ten's aid. "Stop!" She pushes her way through the staff and stands in front of Ten.

"Dahlia?" Ten says.

"Hey, Ten. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dahlia, shouldn't you be helping the injured?" one of the teachers asks. The teachers talk to each other and nod in agreement. 

Bump makes his way through the circle of teachers."What's going on here? Anyone care to explain." 

"Yes. I started to think about Dahlia while the teacher was talking. She gave us a jar of some kind of acidic substance. It kind of looked like clear gel. Anyways, I smelt it which burnt my nose and melted through the floor," Ten says.

"Please get to the point. What happened after that?"

"Right. I took it over to the potions station and mixed two new potions I've never seen before. Nothing happened at first except bubbling then it exploded and here we are."

"What new potions?" the teacher asks.

"You don't know the potions in your own classroom?" 

"No! I mean I don't-" 

"I've heard enough. The school has been rebuilt thanks to the students in the construction track. Y'all can go home for today. In the meantime, I'll find a fitting punishment for both of you."

The teachers shrug and walk in different directions. Some check on the students and others go home or back inside the school. 

Ten stands next to Dahlia. His face turns a darker green as he thinks about what to say. "Hey, Dahlia. Thanks for standing up to me back there. Do you really consider us friends?" 

"Of course I do. How could we not be after everything that has happened?"

"I wouldn't mind being your friend. Want to go get some ice cream or something?" 

"Sure." Dahlia holds his hand as they walk away from the school. The sun beats down on the two of them. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and slows down. "It sure is hot today." Dahlia holds her stomach and falls on one knee.

"Are you okay?" 

"Sorry. I just can't be exposed to too much sunlight. It makes me feel weak."

"Hang in there. I'll help you out!" Ten throws down a piece of paper with the plant track's glyph on it. He touches the glyph and a plant with a giant leaf sprouts from it. He pulls it out and holds it above Dahlia. "Can you stand?"

"I can try." Dahlia pushes herself off the ground with shaky knees but manages to stand back up. "Thank you, Ten." She draws a green medium sized spell circle above his head. It acts as a temporary rain cloud for Ten.

He lifts his head up and opens his mouth. The cool water drips down his dry green skin, rehydrating it. "That feels refreshing. Thank you, Dahlia. I have my flask though, so…" He pats himself down and looks in his hands. "I left it at school!"

"Want to go back and get it?" 

"It's okay. I'll drink some water at home."

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. Let's have fun while we have this time off. I'll probably have detention when I go back tomorrow anyways." 

They walk together to the ice cream parlor. A sign in the window says: "Try our brand new non-melting ice cream." They press their faces against the glass, watching the seller serve the frozen dairy treat. "Mmm, yummy." 

Dahlia lets go of the leaf and the cloud poofs away with the snap of her finger. They walk inside and wait in line. Dahlia asks for plain vanilla non melting ice cream with honey and caramel drizzle. Ten lays the money on the counter, wanting non-melting ice cream too but chocolate flavor. 

The seller picks up two containers from behind the counter. He cuts off a piece of each flavor and stretches it out like taffy. The seller adds a scoop to each wafer cone and drizzles honey and caramel to the plain vanilla as requested. "Here you go. Enjoy your ice cream." 

"Thank you!" The two find a table near the window and take a seat. Sunshine pours in as they taste the goodness of ice cream that never melts. "Mmm, delicious!"


End file.
